


[铁虫]板寸男孩

by Julia_Starker



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker





	[铁虫]板寸男孩

“噢...噢天啊Mr.Stark你轻一点...”  
听到皮带扣随着裤扣被解开砸在大理石瓷砖上发出的声响，彼得不由得紧张了一下——拜托这可是大学实验室旁的卫生间，随时会有人进来的。  
“我？我还没什么都没开始做呢。”被点名的男人颇为无辜地挑了挑眉毛，这只能怪半个月没见的男孩的腰又变细了一些更加挂不住裤子，绝对不是他托尼·斯塔克过于心急——不过这句话没什么说服力，因为他的手指此刻已经不轻不重地摸上男孩的性器，逼得彼得往墙壁上贴地更紧了一些，仿佛下一秒就真的要化成小蜘蛛遁墙而逃。  
总归是知道托尼为什么做出这样的事，理亏的男孩虽然觉得羞耻，但也明白对方固执起来的时候自己其实除了服从并没有什么其他更好地能撸顺这只大猫的方式，而且退一万步讲——他从来就对托尼没有任何抵抗力，尤其是在这种近到可以清晰地感受到雏菊香气的距离里。  
“我没有带什么润滑，所以Boy你得自己想想办法了。”  
话里虽然听上去好像把选择权全都交给了对方，但实际上托尼把彼得的头往下按的时候的力度也完全不是那么一回事。  
就算没有蜘蛛感应彼得也知道自己这个时候面临什么，可是每一次在真的要帮托尼含的时候他都还是会觉得紧张，因为这真的很难，他小心地用舌头舔湿前端，在吞了一半的时候就明显能感觉到咸味的透明液体和自己的唾液已经混在一起，在托尼故作不满地“张大嘴kid，还有 一半呢”的声音里艰难地往深处吞咽。  
“kid”这种戏谑的称呼在做这种明显少儿不宜的事情时更让彼得难为情，他飞快地抬起眼看了一眼托尼，在察觉到先生俯视他的时候又赶紧低下了头，托尼的手摸上了他刚剪完头发的脑袋，这是一种以前没有过的体验，头顶有点痒痒的好像在被长辈怜爱，但是嘴里那根不停挤压他舌根的坏东西可完全是来自男朋友的使坏。  
“这手感不错，唯一遗憾的是我没有办法现在揪着你的头发让你把Daddy的东西吞更深点了。”  
彼得只觉得自己现在不只是嘴快要被撑到爆炸，脑子也要因为托尼的话而爆炸了，他呜呜了两声想表示托尼以前也不会那么粗鲁地真的这样做，但是分心的下场却是牙齿不小心碰到了嘴里的肉棒，被托尼勾起皮鞋尖踹了踹屁股，让他不得不专注于用舌头伺候它，连来不及吞下的唾液顺着脖子流淌都无暇再顾及。  
“其实你很喜欢听这样的话吧pete，你连喉管都缩紧了一下呢...对，收起牙齿做个乖孩子，我要往里面顶弄几下，希望你不介意，蹲不住的话就跪在Daddy脚上。”  
托尼一边自顾自说话一边一下一下地往彼得嘴里顶弄，没办法，这番景象只要是个男人根本忍不住——他完全没有想到为什么这么硬朗的发型此刻给自己造成的色情冲击感会那么大。可能因为剪了寸头后男孩的骨骼感更加清晰，那双本就明亮的眼睛现在像什么野生小动物似的，亮得都有点刺眼了，然后是彼得硬挺的鼻梁线条和被自己的肉棒戳得鼓鼓的脸颊形成的反差，这种像是在欺凌欠教训的刺头小鬼的感觉让本来就性欲盎然的托尼更得寸进尺，连着几次的深喉完全把男孩的眼泪都逼出来了，托尼这才拔出性器把有点腿软的彼得拉起来用深吻搞得更加腿软。  
“我有种奇怪的错觉...会不会别人看着你这模样觉得小蜘蛛侠是个桀骜不驯的小混蛋，但其实他们根本不知道你光是被Daddy用手指操得就可以在学校的卫生间里流这么多水？”  
“又或者你用奶声奶气的声音去教训罪犯，结果因为被嘲笑声音像女孩子才专门去剪了这个新发型，可是现在你的下面依然吸我吸得像个小处女？”  
“还是说你是想去勾引哪个小女生而展现男子魅力，真的不担心被我发现的话我会把你操到黏在墙上只会尖叫着求我吗Pete？”  
一波波的快感像凶猛的海浪一样侵袭着彼得，而与这一样过分的是托尼在喘息之间层层加重的浪话让男孩羞耻不堪，他只能在对方极富技巧的操弄里抓住最后一丝理智不让自己咬着下唇的牙齿放送漏出尖细的呻吟，像用眼神恳求对方稍微放过一下自己...不管是行为上还是言语上，却只要一看到托尼就没有办法不越陷越深。  
他喜欢的，他知道，托尼也知道，就算羞耻得浑身的皮肤都泛起粉色，诚实地绞紧肉棒的后穴和震耳欲聋的心跳全都在表示他快要被托尼给予的欢愉给逼疯了，更何况托尼就是有这种把下流话说得如此勾人心弦的本事，所有本来该有的低俗意味全都在男人额角的汗水和深沉的眉眼里变成了不公平的性感和令人啜泣着想被他欺负得更狠一点的魅力。  
“Mr.Stark...Daddy...Da...ddy!”  
彼得感觉换了个姿势的后入真的让他更加崩溃，他的手被托尼压在背上不得碰前面已经泻过一次的性器，那一下下直击敏感点的恶意碾压简直让他后背一阵一阵地发麻，交合处早已黏腻一片，为了不把全部的体重放在连接处他只能踮起脚尖并把膝盖狠狠摁在冰凉的墙壁上，这让即使是体力极好的他也有一种小腿肚痉挛的感觉，感觉再不开口求饶真的会被操进墙里。  
“Please...我只是...怕你觉得不好看...”  
如果不是现在处境那么可怜，彼得也绝对不会坦白自己躲着托尼一个多礼拜还各种拒绝见面是因为这种可笑的原因，他觉得托尼肯定猜得到，但那个最讨厌自己躲着他或者有所隐瞒的坏男人用这种方式逼得他自己说出口——求求托尼别再各种这样联想了，这会让他更加不忍直视自己的新发型的！

等性事结束两人在卫生间里草草清理之后，彼得还是低着头不敢看托尼，他把小脑袋埋在托尼的肩膀里面，觉得自己真的会因为太过于丢脸而会被超英除名。  
“其实我真的挺喜欢的，你的新发型...很可爱，摸起来手感虽然和以前不一样，但是也不赖。”  
如果他还是不愿意相信的话，自己可以也剃个头发陪他一起。  
托尼轻轻捏着男孩的后颈强迫他抬头看到自己眼里的真诚，实际上他总是很想告诉彼得他比自己以为的要有魅力多了——开玩笑你可是全世界唯一一个泡到了托尼·斯塔克的男人！但是更多的时候他又爱死了男孩这份永远略带羞涩的少年气，这是亿万富翁也想私藏起来的宝藏。  
彼得用一种难以置信的眼光看了看托尼，拼命想确认对方不是为了安慰自己而说这种话，虽然托尼本来也不像是会安慰人的那种人...但是他真的只能从恋人那双漂亮的棕色眼睛里看到自己。  
好吧，那就算其他所有人都觉得不好看也没有关系了，真的。  
“那我...很高兴您会喜欢。”  
不论多久，他都会为托尼的高兴而高兴，好像都成为了一种本能似的——彼得露出笑容，在永远都最宠他的男人脸上亲了一下。

END


End file.
